1 Field of Use
This invention relates generally to wood bucks or saw bucks and particular to those of a type which can be easily assembled and disassembled and adjusted for use.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wood bucks or saw bucks are known and available for use for supporting logs while they are being cut into short lengths for use as firewood by means of hand saws or chain saws and the following patents show the statue of this art, as well as related structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 179,917 shows a wooden saw buck requiring two end braces and including a treadle-operated holding clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 164,556 shows a tubular steel saw buck but also contemplates two ends. U.S. Pat. No. 1,207,212 shows a hoe clamp in which a garden hoe is held for sharpening in a cantilever-like arrangement but it appears that a special channel head and a movable lever are required to hold the hoe in position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,490,858; 1,126,544; 960,916 each show work stands such as are used by plumbers, but each requires the work-piece or pipe to be supported at two end points which are rather widely spaced apart.